


Stand by You

by Evil Teddy Bear (TheDragonRider)



Series: Of Sunny Days and Starry Nights [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ... I have more angst, //chucks the angst into the void//, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I'm not sorry, have this, here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonRider/pseuds/Evil%20Teddy%20Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be simple, the same way as it always was. Ladybug wasn't supposed to get hurt, and Adrien wasn't supposed to be the one to use her purifying light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: "I almost lost you" kiss 
> 
> Title: Stand By You  
> Pairing: Ladynoir  
> Word Count: 1465  
> Summary: It was supposed to be simple, the same way as it always was. Ladybug wasn't supposed to get hurt, and Adrien wasn't supposed to be the one to use her purifying light.  
> A/N: THANK YOU FOR ASKING FOR THIS ONE. I FREAKING ADORE "I ALMOST LOST YOU" KISSES. ...Which, is why it's nearly 1.5k. With fighting and stuff. Haha. Though that may be because I was listening to Titanium and A Thousand Years and Carol of the Bells while I was writing this up. :)

Adrien flipped over his feet and landed, bracing himself against the ground with his hand. He pushed himself up with his metal baton as Ladybug skidded back toward his shoulder, one of her black pigtails becoming undone from the force of her skid. They watched Orangizer literally spray orange paint at everything – the ground, the buildings, the trees, the sky.

"I'm never going to use orange again." She muttered, and he quite agreed with her sentiment. Orangizer was quite clever, and they'd already had to recharge at least twice already. It was hard for him to imagine an ordinary citizen becoming like this over the color... orange.

"Watch out!" He said, tackling Ladybug out of the way just in time. The streetlight they'd been standing in front of turned orange in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks," she said a little breathlessly, and he offered her a hand up. She ignored it. "Chat, distract him. I'm going to get that orange." She pointed at the fruit the man held in his hand, and Adrien nodded dutifully. Then he leaned on his baton and smiled at her, twirling his tail in his hand.

"If I get it, does that mean I'll get a kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dream on, kitty cat." And then she leapt to the side. When he looked ahead, he saw the orange hands sweep through the orange sky, and he yelped and ducked. The tree behind him turned orange.

Right. Pay attention.

Adrien ran forward, swinging his arm around with the baton in it, aiming for Oranizer's hand, but Orangizer splayed his fingers out and he had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit with an orange arrow.

_He can make weapons too?!_

He wheeled back, dodging and sometimes even parrying Orangizer's punches. He could hear the whirl of Ladybug's yo-yo, but he couldn't actually see what she was actually doing –

And then he tripped.

It was a stupid mistake, really. He had forgotten about the curb between the street and the lawn of the ground, and so when he hit it, he just... fell. They stared at each other for a moment, Adrien on the ground, Orangizer looming over him –

_Oops._

"Chat!" A girl shrieked, and then there was orange and red and blank blurring together so fast that he couldn't even see it, and then something heavy landed on his lap.

His heart seemed to stutter, and he slowly dropped his gaze down... down... lower, lower... to the girl laying limply in his lap...

_Ladybug._

The world did an 180˚ on him. Up was down. His ears rung, and he felt cold all over. He reached out slowly, and touched her shoulder.

"L-Ladybug?" he stuttered, feeling not at all like Chat Noir, the klutzy, flirtatious hero of Paris, or even Adrien Agreste, the confident model but quiet in general. She groaned softly, and he breathed in relief – she was going to be okay, she wasn't hurt that bad—

When she rolled over, he felt like he was going to be sick. Her suit was torn to shreds on her right side, and where her tanned skin should have been... all he saw was dark red. Blood red.

"Ladybug!"

She opened her eyes slightly, and she groaned softly. "C-Chat..." and then her hand unfurled from its clenched state, revealing the orange to him. He gasped, and then he felt angry because he didn't  _care_ about the stupid fruit when his lady was literally  _bleeding to death in his arms –_

"T-take it," she gasped. "P-purif..." And then her eyes slid shut.

 _"LADYBUG!"_ He shrieked, as the ringing doubled in his ears. His heart was thumping and his thoughts were in disarray, he couldn't think straight—he couldn't think at all. Purify the akuma? But she was injured! If he didn't bind her wound now, then she really  _would_ bleed to her death –

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another orange dagger sail toward them – toward Ladybug, and he slid out from underneath her, spinning his baton around. The dagger struck it with a loud metal ping that echoed the ringing in his ears, before bouncing off somewhere into the tree. He snarled.

"Don't touch her!"

He lunged for the orange that had rolled to the side, and caught it between his paws.

_Plagg, you better help me I have no idea what I'm doing and oh my Lord she's dying and I can't—_

_Adrien, calm down._

He breathed in through his nose and released it. He must really be a mess if  _Plagg_ is telling him to calm down, but... Ladybug...

_I can't help you if you're panicking._

He nodded, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw another orange blob head his way. He leapt over to the side, onto the tree. Right. Calm. He glanced at her, and realized that calm wasn't going to happen.

_Plagg, please, just... help me._

_With all these emotions...? if I help you now, you may be tainted by the akuma._

That was concern in his voice. He would have teased him, except he really just couldn't Ladybug was hurt, and the more time they spent  _loitering_ like this...  _Please!_

_...Okay._

He breathed a sigh of relief and jumped off the tree. It turned as orange as the ground, and he realized he must have just missed getting hit by Orangizer's magic. He'd been surprisingly quiet.

He swirled his baton over his head and tore the orange in half, just like he'd seen Ladybug do a million times over the other akumas. The purple butterfly flew out of it.

"Purifying Light!" he cried out. A rush of warmth flooded through him, and the wind picked up, but he couldn't properly appreciate it because his mind was entirely fixated on  _Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug ladybugladybugladybug._ So, as soon as the butterfly had turned gray and everything had stopped being orange, he ran back to her, skidding to the ground. She was coughing, and then her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Huh, what—?"

He kissed her. His mind had probably stopped functioning right when he moved forward, cupped her cheeks with his hands, and smacked their lips together. For a moment, she went rigid, but her body relaxed against him and her hands, which had probably been waving in the air, rested on his shoulders. Her eyes closed slowly, and so did his. A few burning tears slipped out of his eyes, and he was sure he was trembling. It wasn't exactly how he imagined his first kiss would be like, but at that moment he was frankly too relieved to care.

She pulled away abruptly. "Y-you just— my first—aaaaaaaa—"

He put his hand on her mouth, effectively silencing her. "Don't." He breathed. And she blinked, frowning a little and pulling away.

"Don't what?"

"Do that again." He explained, not really helpfully. "You just... there was so much  _blood_ and I thought—"

Two beeps suddenly rung out, interrupting his  _I thought I was going to lose you._ Her eyes were concerned, like she was ignoring the fact that they were about to transform back into their civilian selves. But he knew that she still was scared of revealing her identity to him, even though they had come so far together and he trusted her more than he thought possible.

"Never mind." He sighed, and stood. "I'll see you later, Ladybug."

She touched her lips and nodded, almost automatically. She didn't make any more to stand up, so he offered a hand down to her, which she took. He must have surprised her a lot then, if she was accepting it.

"Chat..." She whispered. And then her arms were around his neck, pulling him close to her and he returned her hug without hesitation, leaning his face against the crook of her neck and her shoulder. A few more tears slipped out. She smelled of cookies and pencil shavings.

"I'm okay," he whispered. He pulled away and smiled at her. His ring beeped again, and he held his fist up for her to bump. Which she did.

"Be careful." She said softly, and he nodded.

They fled into different directions, and to Adrien, it almost felt like they were running away from each other.

* * *

As soon as Adrien climbed through the window into his room and gave Plagg extra cheese, his legs buckled from underneath him and he slid to the ground. He folded his arms above his knees and closed his eyes.

_I almost lost her._

The tears began again, and this time they didn't stop until he fell asleep.

 

( _Meanwhile:_ "Tikki, he kissed me! He kissed me! HE KISSED ME AND I LIKED IT AND HE WASN'T UNDER A SPELL AND AHHHHHHH"

"Calm down!"

"But... Adrien... I don't even know anymore.")

 


End file.
